


水星记（上）

by muxili



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxili/pseuds/muxili
Summary: 做个梦给你
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	水星记（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设OOC  
> 空军澈x飞行员汉  
> 伪be 倒叙 还有下  
> 建议配合bgm食用  
> bgm:水星记-郭顶

引子

崔胜澈到医院的时候已经是凌晨三点了，护士站值班的小护士正靠在椅子上打着瞌睡，整个医院都静悄悄的。他轻手轻脚推开病房门，坐在病床前，透过月光凝视躺在病床上的人。

今天是飞泰国的往返线路，昨天去今天回，在泰国停留了一天，机组有几个第一次飞国际的孩子新鲜的紧，飞机还没落地就商量着去玩，还非要拖着崔胜澈一起，他拗不过，只好跟他们去转了转。

端了杯果汁有一下没一下的喝着，他抬起头看天空被夕阳染成无限温柔的粉红。

什么时候能一起看就好了，崔胜澈这样想。

泰国的食物真的不是我的风格，唯独果汁蛮好喝，也比不上你做的。一落地就马上来看你啦，一天多没看见你就很想很想了，你说你都睡了这么久，那得有多想多想我啊，今天已经是第247天啦尹净汉。

你要不要睁开眼睛看看我呀。

第一章

尹净汉是在一个参观活动上遇见他的，望进他眼光里的时候像是望见了伦敦冷雾里的第一寸日光，一瞬着迷，银河有迹可循。

这是学校为了大一新生能度过有趣的不枯燥的军训生活开展的活动——去飞行连军区实地参观——但其实尹净汉只想在宿舍补觉，参观军区有什么意思，横竖跟他没有半毛钱关系。

这是他登上这架直升机之前的想法，下飞机之后他差点抱住权顺荣亲上去以此表达他激动的心情。

他们来的时候刚好赶上飞行员实地训练，首长为了表示对大学生们的欢迎，表示可以让有兴趣的学生体验一下展示用直升机。这种时候尹净汉从来都是有多远躲多远，但是架不住权顺荣积极踊跃的报名顺便把他一起拖上了直升机。

驾驶这架直升机的飞行员就是尹净汉的一瞬银河。浓眉大眼肤白貌美（？）修身制服腰细腿长，笑起来会露出两个好看的酒窝，圆圆的大眼睛眼角弯弯，里面像是盛满了蜜糖，再加上开飞机时候的从容不迫王者风范，心动好像是太理所应当的事。

遗憾的是直到离开军区，尹净汉也没能知道他的名字，但是这不影响他在尹净汉心里扎根，一扎就是许多年。

后来励志成为飞行员的尹净汉参军不成反而阴差阳错开上民用客机的时候，还拉着权顺荣出来喝了好几顿酒，感叹命运不公老天不长眼让他有了念想又给他断的干干净净真是太惨了太太太太惨了。

去航空公司报道的那天，尹净汉认命的闭了闭眼，可能这就是上天安排的结局，这场一眼万年无疾而终的心动，该结束了。

第二章

在权顺荣家的酒会上再次遇见他的时候，尹净汉觉得没开上战斗机好像也不至于是那么那么惨的事。虽然但是毕竟是心动对象，主动上去攀谈的时候绕是尹大爷也不免紧张的握紧了手里的酒杯。

他主动对他伸出手说你好我是崔胜澈的时候，尹净汉心脏激动的快要顺着喉咙口蹦出来，但面上还是云淡风轻从容不迫的伸出手回握，你好我是尹净汉，很高兴认识你。

交换了姓名和联系方式还约了之后的见面，这是尹净汉意想不到的惊喜。

没了初见的紧张，尹净汉和崔胜澈相处起来很顺利。意外的崔胜澈私下里并没有军人的板正和痞气，心思纯净还爱撒娇，大眼睛长睫毛忽闪忽闪的看着你，铁石心肠也能融化，更何况尹净汉本就带着不同寻常的心思。

这样的相处让尹净汉觉得他的成功会来的很快，甚至连权顺荣都说，哥胜澈哥看你的眼神不一样。

但是他们就这样相处了很久，以朋友的方式，久到时间给他筑起厚厚的龟壳，久到尹净汉都快忘了这原来是他一心向着的男人。

没办法，崔胜澈是直的。

这是一件再遗憾不过的事。

崔胜澈休假的时间极其不固定，有时候能在家闲半个月，更多时候得待在军区，但是只要一休假，他必定会找尹净汉出来喝酒，一开始尹净汉还认真陪他喝，后来发现这人酒量实在好，他只需要坐在一边陪他说话就好，之后就开始慢慢产生了要把崔胜澈灌醉的恶趣味。

某一天他成功了，崔胜澈酒品蛮好，跟清醒的时候一样，不哭不闹不吐不难搞就是话多。尹净汉艰难的把他甩到床上的时候，他的嘴唇擦过他冰凉的耳廓，一句极细的嘟囔就这样飘进他耳朵里。

他念着前女友的名字，一遍又一遍。

后来尹净汉才知道，那天他前女友结婚。

挺好的，咫尺远近却无法靠近的那个人，就这样做朋友也挺好的。

第三章

如果不是这一通电话，尹净汉都快要忘记崔胜澈是个军人，是个会随时接触刀枪炮火，直面战争与死亡的铁血军人。

崔胜澈从不在休假期间失联，上午十点发消息还不回的情况少到几乎不存在，尹净汉习惯了飞长途之前跟他报备一下，今天是飞哪里的航班，什么时候走什么时候回来，中途停留多久，会记得给你带些纪念品回来。如果碰上崔胜澈休假，他便会在十分钟之内收到一条回复——注意安全，早去早回——他们互相了解对方事无巨细，小到时间表喜好甚至于今天中午食堂阿姨多给了一块肉，这总让尹净汉有种老夫老妻的错觉。

但是今天他没有在十分钟之内收到回复。

飞机降落之后打开手机才收到崔胜澈的回复，他说那个时候他在开会，是上级领导突然的召唤，一位前辈自身出了问题，维和任务就落到了他身上。

一去五年，回来退伍，也算是给他的军人生涯画上圆满的句号。

尹净汉看到维和两个字心脏一抽，立马一个电话就给崔胜澈拨了回去。

你要去维和？

对呀，维护世界和平多神圣多有意义！

但是那是正儿八经的前线，真枪实弹会没命的那种！

哎呀别担心，我参加过实战演练的，那也是真枪实弹，也没有没命

我跟你说认真的崔胜澈！你不是还有5年就退伍了吗？非要这个时候？

好啦好啦别生气，我知道很危险，但是我必须去

……非去不可嘛

对

好，那你一定注意安全

好

尹净汉抬起手使劲揉了揉泛了点酸涩的眼眶。

他其实没什么理由阻止崔胜澈的不是吗，连一句“你出事了让我怎么办”都说不出口的立场太不尴不尬。况且这是他的义务他的使命他的义不容辞，这是正确的正义的事，他必须去做没有转圜的余地。

但他还是私心的想让他留下，哪怕就这样做朋友一辈子，哪怕看崔胜澈有了他心爱的姑娘娶妻生子，也好过每天提心吊胆，担心下一条新闻是不是就会登上他的消息。

尹净汉又一次觉得他真是太惨了太太太太惨了，甚至都到了能不这么喜欢崔胜澈就好了的程度。

但是还是舍不得。

第四章

尹净汉刚下飞机就接到了李知勋的电话，电话接通李知勋嘟囔半天报出一个地址就被挂断了，尹净汉心里一惊，连忙把权顺荣从被窝里喊起来一起赶过去。到地方才发现，崔胜澈的几个好哥们给他践行，结果一起喝大了，李知勋保留最后一丝清醒把尹净汉叫来收拾烂摊子。

汉荣二人废了大半天劲把全圆佑和金珉奎拍醒，给他俩打好了车送回家，然后权顺荣扛走了李知勋，尹净汉拖走了崔胜澈。

有了上次的经验，尹净汉把崔胜澈甩在床上的动作越发顺手。这次没有滚烫的嘴唇擦过冰凉的耳廓，没有谁极细的嘟囔又飘进谁的耳朵里，没有碍眼的前女友，尹净汉把崔胜澈剥干净了塞进被子里之后，终于能用眼光肆无忌惮的描摹崔胜澈的每一寸肌肤。

情不自禁抚上崔胜澈脸颊的手腕被一把握住的时候，愣神的功夫被一把压倒在床上的时候，心心念念的嘴唇覆上来的时候，尹净汉的脑子出现了短暂的当机，以至于崔胜澈的大手抚上他下面的时候，他才猛的反应过来，浑身赤裸的他已经被浑身赤裸的崔胜澈压在身下亲吻抚摸了好久。

身体已经顺从本能作出了反应，一边勾住崔胜澈的脖子往下带一边把自己送进他手里的时候，尹净汉觉得可能他也醉了。被贯穿的剧痛激出满脸泪水，他把崔胜澈的胳膊抓出了几道血痕，他努力睁大眼睛看清身上耸动的人，想看清他醉意未消的眼睛里盛满的是什么。

结果只是徒然。

那就肆意放纵一次罢，崔胜澈的一切都让他沉沦，像是溺水者遇到的浮木，紧紧抓住就能获得救赎。

两人一起高潮的时候尹净汉抬头吻住了崔胜澈的嘴唇，沿着他皮肤纹理，只是浅浅的触碰，却让他流出滚烫的热泪。

说白了其实没有什么的，不过是这几多年的爱，几多年的陪伴，几多年的喜怒哀乐，全部系在了他一人身上罢了。

还有多远才能进入你的心呢崔胜澈，行星围绕恒星不停公转了这么久有点疲倦了呢。

只是我自己不懂放手，不愿后退，不肯甘心。

第五章

尹净汉还是溜走了，拖着像是被从中间劈开的身子，一回到家就先给权顺荣打了电话问他平时怎么给李知勋清理。

能听出来权顺荣的震惊，尹净汉本身也没想瞒着他，他这么多年的感情权顺荣一五一十全看在眼里，于情于理都该让他知晓的。

不知道是给谁的交代。

按权顺荣的方法给自己仔仔细细清理好的时候，天色已经蒙蒙亮了。尹净汉把自己埋进柔软的被子里，把手机关了机。

为什么溜走呢？他努力理清思绪。

可能是还没想好怎么面对清醒的崔胜澈，面对和清晨一起到来的一片狼藉，一次醉酒后的事故罢了，还想奢求些什么呢尹净汉？

就当是给自己的交代吧。

本来睡的昏昏沉沉的，没想到被权顺荣拖着李知勋闯进来吵醒。尹净汉费力睁开眼，权顺荣焦急的身影像是从天外来，旁边李知勋也看起来很担心的样子。被吵醒的人需要一段时间来消化眼前的局面，权顺荣却迫不及待的就要掀开他的被子把他拉下床。

哥你怎么烧成这个样子还在睡觉你知道你有多烫吗你知道你睡了多久吗手机也关机真是担心死我了得亏我记得你家密码走走走赶紧带你去医院。

尹净汉一把抓住了权顺荣的手，眼神示意他稳住别慌，抬起手摸了摸额头，嗯的确是蛮烫的，然后问了一句几点了。

开口才发觉喉咙有多沙哑，口鼻呼出的热气像是要蒸腾起一片湿乎乎的雾。权顺荣说晚上九点半了，看你这架势怕不是在家睡了一整天连发烧都不知道，赶紧赶紧我们去医院，说着说着又要把尹净汉往起拽。

尹净汉没好气的拍开弟弟的爪子，从床上慢慢坐起来。知勋不就是医生吗让知勋给我看看就行。被子从他身上滑落，露出精瘦的上半身遍布深深浅浅的痕迹。

他朝着李知勋说，知勋，麻烦你跟我来一下。

两人一起走进卫生间，关上门挡住仓鼠委屈的视线。然后李知勋开了口，他说净汉哥，委屈你了。

尹净汉笑了笑，果然权顺荣知道了就等于李知勋知道了。

哪有什么委不委屈，我愿意。

他知道他破碎的身子和故作轻松的笑和这句话真的很不搭，于是他笑的更用力，笑得眉眼弯弯，笑得用尽全力。

李知勋叹了口气直奔主题，听顺荣说哥是第一次，崔胜澈也是，他还喝多了肯定也不会给哥好好扩张，所以哥你让他内射了吗？

尹净汉点点头。

本身扩张不到位被撕裂导致发炎，再加上内射更严重，哥才会一下发烧又昏迷这么久，先吃点退烧药消炎药吧，估计之后还会有腹泻之类的症状，总之按时吃药好好休息。

然后李知勋认真的盯着他的眼睛。

当成一场严重的感冒吧哥，再严重的感冒也会好的。

知道啦知勋，谢谢你，我自己会看着办的，顺荣就麻烦你啦，过两天等我病好了请你们吃饭。

聪敏如尹净汉怎么会不懂李知勋的意思，但是感情这种东西，能像生病痊愈一样被治好就好了，他也不用纠纠缠缠这么久，到头来只是想能做个朋友就够了，能无聊的环绕他陪他飞行就够了。

第六章

收到崔胜澈一切安好的消息是尹净汉意想不到的事。

崔胜澈说他安全到达了，也安置好了行囊，这边天气环境都和家里的大不一样，虽然到处都是战争的痕迹但是目前还不需要上战场，他说尹净汉你要好好照顾身体记得按时吃饭别因为飞的时间长了落地太晚就懒得吃东西我不在没人照顾你得你自己照顾好你自己不说了我去集合了得空再找你。

之后他们的联络跟之前毫无差别，尹净汉又缩回了他的龟壳里，可能等到银色满际，等到分不清季节更替，他才敢静悄悄对他说沉溺。

他说今天拉练的时候发现了一小片湖泊很美，今天在湖泊另一边的小树林里看到了几只大尾巴松鼠毛茸茸的超可爱，今天跟着松鼠往林子里走了走发现了一小片野蘑菇就摘了几颗回营地炖汤，今天那位战友跑肚貌似是因为喝了过夜的蘑菇汤，今天新来的军医脾气有点暴躁，但是对刚被救下的被恐怖分子挟持的母女俩蛮温柔细心体贴，今天有一位战友永远留在战场上了，大家约好了一起去看看他的父母。

不知道我回国的时候是不是也成了个盒子。

这句话一说出来尹净汉就急了，连忙打断崔胜澈让他赶紧拍木头呸呸呸，盼什么不好盼着牺牲。

你出点事让我怎么办。

这句话始终没勇气说出口罢了。

说起来两人默契的对那天晚上的事故闭口不谈，尹净汉当然不会主动提起这件事，崔胜澈也没提起过，这不免让尹净汉觉得他是真的断片了，只当是做个梦给自己。

这么多年过去了，心跳情动陪伴长流都有了，环游的行星依旧在持续无聊的看不见尽头的公转，这样真的蛮累的，停下来歇歇脚也没关系吧。

同事来找他换班的时候，他脑袋一热就立马答应了，同事都一副震惊的样子问他是不是没睡醒，虽然是货机但那是中东啊中东，一个导弹射偏了立马机毁人亡的中东。

尹净汉说没错没错我知道我知道，我要去做一个很重要的决定，放心吧我会平安回来的。

起飞之前尹净汉给崔胜澈发了条消息说了今天飞的航班号，还说有空的话去机场接他，没空的话就等他有空见一面，然后关机起飞。

他一直相信，相信想念会拉扯他穿过时间的缝隙，拉扯他来和他相遇。

他们会相遇成一个圆满，然后并肩飞行。

第七章

导弹爆炸的碎片撞上一边机翼的时候，尹净汉手里紧紧握着控制杆，内心一片平静。

爱你这件事真的蛮累的崔胜澈，从见到你的第一眼到现在为止这么多年，可能这就是命吧，等了你这么久，这也算是老天给我的结局。

我对你仍有爱意，我对自己无能为力，我很喜欢你，可是好像只能到这里。

是我先妄想的，是我不应该，没想到先离开的是我，对不起不能陪你继续走下去了。

崔胜澈啊。

我半生环绕的行星。

看来我的确是没有那份幸运。

我再也无法拥有你。


End file.
